Talk:Dark Soul/@comment-98.183.188.232-20141117115120/@comment-29522860-20160815175726
Darkness in this game seems to respond to passion and emotion, as by granting emotions to it humans can unlock their true potential: their natural power of dark sorcery. So when he split the soul, each piece would grow in power, depending on the emotions of those with humanity. Manus' madness could have caused his emotion to run so wild that not only did it expand to viciously consume its enviroment, but his mad humanity came in contact with, and would drive mad the humanity of others near him. I noticed that sorcery seems to be the academic art of exerting will through the power of the soul, and if the regular old soul is made of light, then one can conclude that light responds to the consious mind. It's then reasonable to say that it's opposite, darkness, responds to unconsious desires such as emotions. When casting a dark sorcery, you grant your humanity a feeling, which causes it to behave accordingly to the desire utilized. Therefore the power of the Dark Soul is not limited when split, but merely becomes a fraction which can regrow into grander power. As the owner of the Dark Soul itself, The Pygmy would have instantly understood these concepts, just as the other Lords understood the concepts represented by their souls. By allowing portions of his power into his descendants, he increased the scope of humanity and allowed it to florish. Ancient men and women likely had the skill and understanding of darkness that Karla has in DS3. With these powerful children, The Pygmy would take his place as the Dark Lord, and humans would rule over earth. Of course none of those primeval humans could have anticipated Gwyn (with his fear of darkness likely being fuled by his desire to remain a god, the natural fear he would have from inheriting the soul of light, and the idea of being ruled by pygmies) would not only relink the fire to prevent the darkness from gaining full free reign, but also arrange the eraasing of the knowledge of The Pygmy and primeval man from future generations, causing humans to forget that they have power rivling the gods. Since they forgot their former power, humans would become inept with the darkness and easily driven wild by it, causing modern man to fear what they were gods of. This was not what the Age of Dark was supposed to be, but due to the loss of the knowledge that humans once had, anyone who was not aware of humanitiy's power could only cause total destruction. But even with all this trechery, The Pygmy held a trump card: his human descendants had the capacity to become the Dark Lord and usher in his Age of Dark. He also had the help of Kaathe, who would work to remind humans of their heiratige, and force the world to eventually realize the darkness within humanity again. Even if the gods continuosly decived, and made humans relink the fire using their own darkness, the fire will fade one day and his children would be guided by this new Dark Lord. Who's humanity would become the reborn Dark Soul. Also the dragons have gone nearly extinct by this pont. That's all just theory. No claims to authority over here.